Water You Wading For
"Water You Wading For" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth of the first season. This episode introduces Flaky, the nervous female porcupine with dandruff in her quills, and her friendship with Cuddles, and how this friendship can get the two of them into trouble. HTF's Episode Description Cuddles is always trying to lure scared Flaky into some sort of trouble! In this episode, Cuddles wants Flaky to join him in the local swim hole... little does he know that what you don't see beneath the water can hurt you! Plot Cuddles and Flaky arrive at a pond to have a nice, refreshing swim. Cuddles jumps straight in, but Flaky doesn't join him. She refuses to jump in with Cuddles, pointing to a "No Swimming" sign, despite Cuddles' constant attempts to convince her. He soon finds the sign is there for a reason. As Cuddles attempts to get Flaky into the water, he is viciously attacked by a group of piranhas. Then, he is knocked about like a beach ball by a pair of seals. With all this happening, Flaky tries to help Cuddles, but her fear hinders her efforts. She tries to reach the pond with a small stick from behind a tree far away. Cuddles tries desperately to get away from the pond, but on his way out he is covered by a crocodile's jaw and brought back in. Fighting for his life in the crocodile's mouth, it's only a matter of time before his strength fails. After the fight, Cuddles is left crawling out of the pond, missing his whole lower half. As he crawls for safety, a blue whale emerges from the pond and lands on top of him. Slipping back into the pond, the whale reveals Cuddles only as a pool of blood and some random chunks of skin. Then, finally jumping into action, Flaky throws a life preserver to Cuddles' remains, a little too late to save her poor friend. She laughs nervously, not realizing what she had done as the episode irises out. Moral "Don't breathe under water!" Deaths *Cuddles is tortured by many animals and later crushed by a whale, leaving only a pool of blood, chunks of fur, and an eye. Goofs #Cuddles' position in the lake seems to change several times. #When Cuddles is attacked by the piranhas, his pink cheeks do not appear on his face. Also, the bite marks on his body do not appear until he is about to be attacked by the crocodile, even though they should appear when he's being played with by the seals. #There are two seals playing with Cuddles, but later when Flaky is in the scene there is only one. #When Cuddles is on the side of the land, the alligator bites down on him and it leaves blood behind. When the alligator tries to eat Cuddles, however, Cuddles isn't bleeding. #If one sees Cuddles and the whale, there's a picture of the alligator attacking him. #When the whale comes above the water (before it crushes Cuddles), the bite of the alligator in the land has disappeared. #When Cuddles was on the land and his lower body was eaten by the alligator earlier, his blood was color red, but when the huge whale lands on him, his blood color is orange. Trivia *This is the first episode where a main character is killed by an animal that isn't a main character. *Flaky is the first character to break the fourth wall; she nervously laughed to the viewers when Cuddles died. *This is so far, the only starring role that Flaky survives non-debatably. *This episode is one of two episodes to have a title with a pun on water; the other episode is Water Way to Go. *Cuddles' death is similar to Sniffles' death in As You Wish. *The title of this episode is a pun of "what are you waiting for?" Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes